My First
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: The ultimate bystander, Setsuna has witnessed many things throughout time, but has failed to experience something she always wanted.


**Title: **My First

**Author: **Kamel

**Pairing: **Slight Setsuna/Michiru

**Word Count: **

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **PG-13

**Feedback: **Please and thank you.

**Notes: **

**Summary: **The ultimate bystander, Setsuna has witnessed many things throughout time, but has failed to experience something she always wanted.

She would witness this scene over and over again through the entire day – everyday, and Setsuna had always tried to mind her own business, but these scenes, as little as they were, always made the resident time guardian feel relatively awkward and, well, a wee bit curious also. They were feelings that really could not be helped, yet they were also feelings she felt embarrassed for having; normally, Setsuna could easily mask these emotions, having acquired an endless amount of practice at the Gates of Time; she was a master of concealing what she truly was feeling, but even masters were not perfect.

As proven this evening – the evening Setsuna had been caught. She was not perfect and curiosity had this tendency of killing the cat, but that old saying did not apply here for this situation, oh no. Curiosity got her what she had secretly wanted.

Hotaru had gone to bed early, she had to be up a tiny bit earlier in the morning, needing to be at school to discuss an assignment with one of her teachers; Setsuna had been focused on the fashion magazine she finally had the chance to look over, a bit of the details their adoptive daughter had informed them had been lost on her. That being the case, Hotaru needing to up, their own evening had been cut short. Their lives revolved around Hotaru and the child's well being. After all, they were her guardians. Being the driver, Haruka was the first of the three to raise from the comfortable middle cushion of the couch they had all been occupying.

It was coming.

Setsuna raised her magazine in an attempt to hide her facial features from the lovely couple. Haruka stood in front of her sitting beautiful sea goddess who had been previously watching the highlights of the news on their television set. Peeking up from the top of her magazine, Setsuna did what she does best – observe. She watched her two housemates meet eyes and Haruka propped up her upper body by leaning down on her hand pressed against the armrest Michiru was leaning against.

Arching her neck forward, Haruka closed the space between them as Michiru tilted her chin up, the separate space between them disappearing. Their lips met for a short moment, a small sign of the intense love the two shared with one another. When the kiss was over, Michiru pulled back, glancing over to her left, automatically causing Setsuna to preoccupy herself with the magazine once more.

Had she been seen?

"Good night, Setsuna-san," Haruka stated.

Setsuna nodded upon being addressed and placed the fashion magazine down on to the coffee table before standing herself. "Night, Haruka-san, Michiru-san," she replied before vanishing into the kitchen. If she remembered correctly, there was still some dishes to tackle from tonight's dinner, might as well get them out of the way now then put them off until tomorrow morning.

Aquamarine eyes followed the older woman out of their living room and she turned towards Haruka, offering her lover a small, faint smile. "I'll see you in bed," she promised before her mighty wind goddess headed towards the stairs. They were expecting an early morning tomorrow, they were aware, and Haruka did not really enjoy 'early' at all; she barely woke up on time on any regular school day.

The time guardian approached the kitchen sink to the small pile of dishes that awaited her, a task that was normally assigned to Hotaru, but Setsuna did not mind – the girl had enough to worry about, obviously since she was currently worried about an important assignment. This gave Setsuna something to do as the living room cleared out, as the entire household slipped off into their own personal dreamlands.

Though concentrating had proved to be a difficult task at the moment.

Her mind was focusing elsewhere – her two housemates to be exact, her two teammates. They shared a special bond, a bond Setsuna had actually been craving for years. No, saying years would be an understatement; it had been centuries. The love they had, she wanted that. She wanted to be able to share the desire – the feeling of a first kiss.

A first kiss.

Centuries of years old and she had yet to experience a first kiss.

It was almost embarrassing, was it not? No, it definitely was embarrassing; it was entirely unheard of for a woman of her physical age. Then again, Setsuna had not been given the chance of a normal life – as normal as normal was for one of Queen Serenity's faithful senshi. Her life had been forfeited when she accepted the role as the time guardian from her Queen. She had not been given the chance to experience the littlest of all pleasures of life, but… her duty was her honor.

But there were definite sometimes where she felt otherwise.

This was one of them.

It made her feel less of a human being.

Coming to the conclusion made her heart not only skip a beat, but sink deep into her chest due to the realization. Her distance maroon eyes narrowed slightly, it was a horrible thought to be thinking, but it did not change the fact that she had it.

When one was able to sneak up on Setsuna, one did have a good reason to be worrisome. The time guardian was use to the ultimate silence – she could hear a pin drop or the littlest of all shuffling usually which protected her from a majority of Haruka's and Hotaru's pranks. All jokes aside, Michiru knew something was wrong and out of place with her housemate. "Setsuna-san?" the sea goddess spoke up.

The dish Setsuna had been handling clattered at the bottom of the stainless steel sink as her shoulders tensed; she had been startled, that was not like her. Michiru was more than a bit concerned to these actions now. "I thought you went up with Haruka, I'm sorry," Setsuna murmured, allowing the water to continue running. She kept her back to Michiru, not wanting her roommate to witness her in such an odd state.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Michiru replied. It was normal behavior for Michiru to turn in alongside of Haruka, but tonight was different. "Are you alright, Setsuna-san?" she repeated, placing emphasis on the question; she knew something was wrong with their time guardian. Her behavior had been a little off as of recently.

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" Setsuna replied, a soft counter, but sounded a bit harsher than she had intended. Actually, she had not meant to sound harsh at all towards her friend.

"That tone indicates something," Michiru suggested almost at once. SEtsuna had hoped against all odds that Michiru had not notice, but the sea goddess was sharp – and anyone with ears would have noticed the chance in the time guardian anyway.

Setsuna continued to keep her back to Michiru. All dish washing had come to a stop, the water was still running, distracting her from the situation; she was grateful for it. "I have been a bit more stressed out lately," she answered.

Coming up behind her, Michiru placed her hands on Setsuna's tensed shoulders. Gentle to the touch, she forced the time guardian to turn around so her back was now pushed up against the edge of the sink. Maroon eyes narrowed in confusion while aquamarine shined with amusement.

The younger woman continued to push forward, her eyes looked onto Setsuna's as she closed the space between them. Michiru closed her eyes and maroon went wide when their soft lips touched momentarily. Setsuna's stomach tied itself into hot tight knots, she should have pulled away, but something within her would not allow it. No, instead she found herself wanting to be closer to the sea goddess – centuries upon centuries of loneliness came crashing down upon her in this sweet little gesture. Hot, stinging tears formed along the brim of her ancient eyes, ones Michiru witnessed when pulling away from the time guardian slightly.

"What's wrong, Setsuna-san?"

She shook her head at Michiru's question, wiping away at her eyes. She never allowed herself to become that venerable to anyone, she allowed herself to accidentally slip up. Setsuna forced a smile. "Nothing," she reassured. "I… um, that was… never mind."

Setsuna fumbling? That was not natural. It was concerning; this whole situation was to say the least. "I'm sorry-" Michiru began.

"It's far from your fault," Setsuna interrupted. It was the truth. The sea goddess had not caused her any harm.

"What's bothering you?" Michiru asked softly, tilting her head to the side. Setsuna was a close friend, almost family and Michiru would do anything to make sure her family was alright – call it motherly instincts, Hotaru had that effect on all of them.

Once more, the time guardian shook her head, but gave in to her housemate's offer; Michiru was always there for a shoulder to lean on – she was a very important part of the family the outer senshi had created together. "I have lived through so many centuries, but I have missed out on many life experiences," she admitted.

A short moment passed between the two women, it felt like an eternity to Setsuna – miss guardian of time itself herself. After blinking, a faint smile tugged on the sea goddess' thin lips. "Was that your first kiss, Setsuna-san?" she asked, already aware of the answer.

Setsuna did not even have to reply – the light red blush told Michiru enough. "I was young when appointed to be the guardian," she reasoned, as if there was a reason to do so. "I never got to experience many things, though I have witnessed much more."

"Sets…"

"It is not something I regret, this position," the time guardian replied with a reassuring smile. After all, this position was an honor given to her by the Queen. Queen Serenity entrusted her with the Gates because she felt Setsuna was the only senshi capable of doing so, any of the others would have caved under the extreme pressure that was entitled to the position.

Walking passed her housemate, Setsuna's smile grew soft. "Michiru-san, thank you."

_**End**_


End file.
